


Curiosity

by DoomNightAt12



Series: Ishigami Family Fun [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Byakuya for No.1 Dad award, Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tiny Senkuu is precious, Written because Im a sucker for good family relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Children are full of questions. Byakuya didn't have all the answers, but he did have a lot of books, along with as much time as his son needed.
Series: Ishigami Family Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Curiosity

“Why?”

Byakuya had certainly had a life of twists and turns, and as he was told, Fatherhood was another milestone along that path. He’d seen friends and colleagues with children, so he thought he knew what to expect.

“How?”

Of course, at this point he felt like nothing could have prepared him for the insatiable curiosity that was a toddler, particularly one powered by an advanced, no nonsense intellect. Not even his students asked as many questions, even when they should.

“_Why_?”

Byakuya laid down on the couch, exhausted from work and the constant barrage of questions from his son. Unintentionally putting himself at the boy’s eye level, Senkuu continued.

“Why do people get tired?”

“Well, whenever you move, talk, or even think, your using energy. And people only have much energy in them before they need to recharge it.”

No matter how tired, he couldn’t help but answer. Such a strong interest in the workings of the world, he’d never forgive himself if he caused that spark to die out.

“Hu? Even thinking?”

Byakuya paused for a moment, before getting up and moving over to an overfilled bookshelf. Between novels and academic papers, he pulled out a well-read survival manual, one a potential astronaut would familiarise themselves with for emergency situation. It covered a number of reasons behind the survival techniques, like energy conservation. He then flopped back onto the couch, passing the hefty tome to his son and returned to his planned nap. Senkuu turned it in hand, as best he could with his short arms.

There was a quiet shuffling of paper for a few moments, and Byakuya could feel himself drifting off, only to be brought back by a sudden weight on his chest. Daring to peek through his eyelids, he found the book on top of him, and the side of the couch dipping from a new weight. Senkuu did his best to climb up, scooting into Byakuya’s side so there was enough space for him to sit down. Finally feeling stable enough, he opened the book on top of his father and began to read.

Watching him for a moment, Byakuya couldn’t help but smile, shifting his arm to wrap around Senkuu to stop him from slipping off. He drifted off once again, with thoughts on how many questions he’d wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom, I bring meager offerings in return for the wonderful fanfics already here. I'm just a sucker for protagonists with supportive family.
> 
> Art by myself, links to find more of my work on my profile.


End file.
